


Veď skrotiť znamená...

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Metaphors, Animal Traits, Confiding, Crag - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fever, Florence Nightingale Effect, Hidden Depths, Hunting metaphors, Kinda, Recovery, Relief, Responsibility, Romance, Secrets, Seduction, Sharing, Subconscious, Things In Common, Trust Issues, War, Warg Robb, Warging, and normal bonding too, rebellious
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Čo sa to zbehlo medzi Robbom a Jeyne, že to skončilo svadbou.





	Veď skrotiť znamená...

Náročnosť vedenia vojny strhala všetko zdráhanie. Musel používať každý prostriedok, každý trik, každú výhodu. Znamenali rozdiel medzi prehrou a víťazstvom, medzi životom a smrťou. Kupovali mu ďalšie ráno, ďalšiu hodinu, ďalší nádych. Keby šlo len oňho... Ale išlo o tisícky mužov z jeho vlasti, teraz už kráľovstva. Jeho kráľovstva. Išlo o ďalšie tisícky, ktoré k nemu nemali žiaden skutočný záväzok, ale rozhodli sa doň vložiť svoju dôveru. Išlo o ich rodiny, ktoré živili a milovali. Jeho údel bol previesť ich cez toto peklo a on to urobí, nech ho to stojí, čo to stojí. Vrhol sa do boja celou bytosťou, so všetkým, čo to prinášalo. Akoby nebolo nič iné a priestor na pochybnosť a váhanie a posudzovanie prestal existovať. Najskôr s premáhaním, potom už ľahšie, teraz bez premýšľania, až sa kúsok v ňom bál, že sa v tom úplne stratí. Proste musel. A starosti si robil s inými vecami.

Ale nemohol očakávať, že to isté dokážu ostatní, nie keď šlo o... Túto záležitosť a južanské princípy. Ak by to vedela matka, možno by pochopila. Bol jej syn a na severe strávila mnoho rokov. Napriek tomu bol pre ňu ten studený divý svet cudzinou, nepochopiteľnou a znepokojujúcou. Niečo, čo si nepúšťala k telu. On to mal v srdci, vládlo to v jeho hlave. Ako inak popísať to, čo... Robil. Mala by s tým problém. Čo potom ostatní? Čierna ryba, Edmure... Nesmeli to zistiť. Taký rozkol by podrazil nohy celému ťaženiu, či už by sa radili, alebo by práve velil mužom v poli. Bez tak už boli reči príliš nepriaznivé. Vedel ako o tom hovoria ich nepriatelia. Skutočná hĺbka celej tej podivnosti musela ostať jeho tajomstvom.

A potom ho zranili pri dobíjaní Skaliska a on ležal v horúčkach a omámení z odvarov. Rozprával zo sna a jeho ovládanie sa odporúčalo niekam do tepla a bol úplne bezbranný a už ani nevedel kým je. Keď sa konečne prebudil, tie jemné, no isté ruky s vlažnými obkladmi a chlácholivým hladením, ten hlas, čo mu vsiakol do snov ako balzam a spomienka na krajšie miesto, kam sa musí vrátiť, tá vôňa čistá, svieža, najprv plachá, no čoraz odhodlanejšia a starostlivejšia, vláčne sa premiešavajúca s bylinkami, soľou, preslneným pieskom, mydlom a ľanom, letná vôňa, domácka vôňa, vôňa, čo rozjasní nehostinný kraj, to všetko patrili dievčaťu, ktoré vytušilo a nezľaklo sa.

 

Pamätal si ju dvomi spôsobmi, zavŕtanú do oboch myslí, oboch tiel. Hladila mu vlasy, škrabkala za ušami, pamätal si jej slová i zvuk jej pohybov a tepu a láskavú intonáciu, ktorej úprimnosť rozoznal druhý sluch spoľahlivejšie, než prvý. Prenikla do najhlbších vrstiev a tie sa pred ňou rozmotali ako lano. Keď sa stretol s jej pohľadom, videl, že to zistila. A miesto nedôvery stretol sa s chápavou vrelosťou. Sedela pri posteli, zlovlk ležal obtočený okolo nej a svoju mohutnú hlavu mal zloženú v jej lone. Z času na čas jej oblizol prsty, čo vytrvalo prečesávali jeho srsť. Jednu ruku zdvihla a podobným spôsobom pohladila jeho. Niečo v hrudi sa mu zovrelo, takmer zakňučal.

„Stará mama rozprávala príbehy. Mala knihy z rôznych kútov sveta a dôb plné návodov, traktátov o prísadách a legiend. Na tých príbehoch som vyrástla. Vieš, ktoré sa mi páčili najviac?“

Oblizol si vyschnuté pery a neuniklo mu, že ten pohyb uprene sledovala, než sa mu opäť zadívala do očí.

„Nie.“

Dostal zo seba. Jeho hlas znel strašne. Strašne sa cítilo aj jeho hrdlo. Zdvihla sa, aby mu dala napiť a pokračovala.

„Tie o deťoch lesa a ľudských čarodejníkoch, s ktorými sa podelili o niektoré schopnosti. Napríklad nadviazať puto s iným živým tvorom a vteliť sa doň.“

Opäť sa posadila a vrátila k hladkaniu zlovlka, ktorý z nej celú dobu nespustil oči. Aj Robb ju napäto sledoval, ako korisť pripravená každú chvíľu zutekať, len nemal kam a ako. Nad jeho mlčaním sa pousmiala a akoby nič rozprávala ďalej.

„Skúšala som to so psami a mačkami a vtáctvom, snažila sa privábiť deti lesa, ale márne. Ten dar je len pre pár vyvolených a detí tu už niet. Rodičom sa to nepáčilo, hlavne matke, ktorá tak veľmi túži pochovať svoj pôvod, byť vysokopostavenou uznávanou paňou. Všetky starkej knihy schovala a za pomoci septy zo mňa chcela tie nečisté pochabé záľuby vytĺcť. Na oko som sa podrobila. Ale nikdy som na ne nezanevrela. Môžu si hovoriť, čo chcú, nik ma nepresvedčí, že je to zlé, nik ma nedonúti vzdať sa toho.“

Čoraz bližšie a bližšie, krúžila vytrvalo, v pátravých hnedých očiach hlad. Ako ju striasť?

„Silné slová. Na to, že ide o rozprávky.“

„To preto, že skutočnosť rozprávky predčila.“

Nedala sa a jej úsmev a ten hlas, čo zaháňal zlé sny, ho oberali o vôľu brániť sa. Ale on nesmel podľahnúť.

„Neviem, kde berieš istotu, no ja ju nezdieľam.“

Odvrátil sa a odmietavo zavrel oči. Tajomstvo, tajomstvo. Nikto nesmie! Od jedného zistia ďalší a potom... Ale ani tak jej neunikol.

„Prosím, daj mi šancu. Času je málo a toto je zrejme tá jediná šanca.“

Pod predošlou vyrovnanosťou sa skrývala úpenlivosť a tá bola ešte mocnejšia. Len klesnúť a obnažiť hrdlo. Obrátil sa späť k nej, opätoval jej pohľad, hoci vedel, že v ňom pred ňou nič neschová. Ten jej bol rovnako zraniteľný.

„Viem, že žiadam veľa, ale nie je to len pre mňa. Potrebuješ to tiež.“

„Nemám dôvod veriť ti.“

Posledný protest, na ktorý sa zmohol. Westerlingovci boli vazali Tywina Lannistera a severské oddiely im práve obsadili hrad. Prikývla a sklopila oči k rukávom s výšivkou mušlí z ich erbu. Jej štíhle prsty zaborené v zlovlčom kožuchu sa zovreli v roztrpčení a veľká šelma sa, azda súcitne, pritisla bližšie. Keď naň opäť pozrela spod tmavých mihalníc, zbadal víťazný svit.

„Ale už veríš. Šedý vietor mi verí.“

 

A bol jej. Vyrozprával jej všetko. Ako našli mŕtvu zlovlčicu a jej živé šteňatá. Ako sa so Šedým vetrom zbližoval. O prvých snoch a prvých chvíľach bdenia, keď presne vedel, čo je s jeho druhom, hoci ho nemal na dohľad. O zmenách v sebe, bojovnosti, pohotovosti, sile a vnímaní. Aké ťažké bolo snažiť sa to pochopiť a zároveň vyrovnať s odchodom jedného a nehodou druhého brata, matkinými podozreniami a výpravou, popravou otca, väznením sestier, kráľovským ultimátom a prípravami na vzburu.

Ako veľmi o tom chcel s niekým hovoriť, ale Theon sa na niečo také nehodil, Jon bol preč a Bran tak mladý. Raz sa mu takmer zveril, keď hovorili o rozrušenom zavýjaní ich zlovlkov, ale včas sa zarazil. A potom začala vojna a na to, čo dovtedy nenápadne plynulo v pozadí sa zrazu musel spoliehať. Najskôr len pasívne ako spolujazdec, neskôr bol schopný vzniesť požiadavky a potom dokonca prevziať kontrolu úplne, robiac zo Šedého vetra pozorovateľa. Aj tak mu to pripadalo ako jazda na splašenom koni. Len sa pevne držal a dúfal, že si nezláme väzy. A aké ťažké bolo nič neprezradiť. Necítil hanbu, ale strach z dôsledkov odhalenia. Celú dobu pátral po známkach, že vojaci a velitelia okolo neho niečo tušia. Prchlivo zamietal všetko, čo znelo len ako náznak užšej vlčej spojitosti.

Rozprával jej, aké to je vytesniť všetko, čo ho obklopuje, i vlastné telo, zatiaľ čo sa sústredí na svojho zlovlčieho druha a aké je zdieľať so zlovlkom telo a myšlienky. Dva prúdy, ktoré plynuli každým ďalším pokusom podobnejšie. Aké mätúce dokáže byť dívať sa na to isté dvomi spôsobmi. Ako ho občas zaskočí mimovoľné prevtelenie, desivo mimovoľné. Ako sa občas obáva, či sa dokáže vrátiť a či sa nezmení príliš. Sníval o štvornohom naháňaní koristi, vetrení v cudzej krajine plnej nepriateľov, o krvi a roztrhaných ľudských telách a huriavku ozbrojených stretov. A zlovlk zas plne zdieľal jeho nepokoj a trápenie a antipatie, ale nemal tie isté zábrany na ich základe konať. Občas ich dokonca zbavoval aj jeho. Nebolo ľahké hľadať a udržiavať rovnováhu vo velení. Vedomie a vôľu Šedého vetra si uvedomoval jasne a vždy mal posledné slovo, ale kde končil jeden a začínal druhý, bolo občas nejasné. Jedno presakovalo do druhého. Povedal jej, aké znepokojujúce vedia byť vlčie myšlienky v ľudskom tele. A zároveň koľko útechy, sily, dôvery a potreby nachádza v tom pute. Raz, keď bol v Šedom vetrovi a díval sa na svoje spiace ja, príval nehy, čo k nemu zlovlk prechovával, ho zmohol k slzám ešte aj po zobudení.

Dokonca jej to aj predviedol. Bol celý nesvoj z vedomia, že niekto ho pozoruje a skoro sa mu to nepodarilo. Ale pristúpiť k nej ako zlovlk, plne ju vstrebávať ako zlovlk a to ako ona rozoznávala jeho v zlovlkovi, to za to stálo. Jej vôňa bola neodolateľná v oboch podobách. Tón jej reči vyzýval k ľahnutiu na chrbát v úplnej odovzdanosti a dúfať v poškrabkanie. Šedý vietor sa jej naoblízal dosť a on dostal chuť pobozkať ju svojimi ústami.

Ona čítala zo zakázaných kníh, čo sa jej podarilo potajme získať späť. Uvedomil si, že si na to spomína. Čítala mu z nich aj keď sa rozpálený zmietal niekde medzi spánkom a bdením. Preto sa mu jej hlas tak veľmi spájal s domovom a najhlbšími túžbami. Prehovárala priamo k nim. Navždy spojená s hlaholom lístia a vetvičiek pod nohami, vržďaním snehu, víchrom v kožuchu, s neúnavným trielením divočinou a zlatými očami v húštine. V prítomnosti iných ľudí predstierala strach zo Šedého vetra a zlovlk chladne stál bokom. No v súkromí ich zosúladenosť bola potechou pre oko. Toto tajomstvo ho neťažilo, ale vzrušovalo. Bolo spoločné, bol to poklad.

Hltala každé jeho slovo s nadšením a prichádzala s nápadmi, vysvetleniami, spätnou väzbou. Tak krásne bolo zdieľať. Tak krásne bolo nebyť sám, nehrať rolu a otvoriť sa. Ožil pri nej. Niekde vzadu v jeho mysli čosi vylo na výstrahu, že to, čo jej odkrýva, by ho mohlo stáť veľa. Ale ona mu nikdy nedala dôvod stiahnuť sa. Rovnako úprimná, horlivo mu prezrádzala detaily o sebe. Blížil sa čas odchodu a on by sa rozlúčil a obom by im bolo ľúto, ale dokázali by to, pretože v tých spoločných chvíľach by bola útecha. Čerpali by z nich silu na ďalšiu cestu. Dokázal by odísť.

Ale prišiel ten list. Krátko po tom, ako vypil ďalší z liečivých odvarov, čo ho zanechávali s pocitom ľahkosti v hlave. O to hlbší bol pád, keď dočítal. Bol v koncoch. V jednej chvíli sa držal Šedého vetra ako o život a dusil v pichľavej srsti vzlyky a v ďalšej sa prepadol do ženskej náruče a k súcitnému kňučaniu sa pridal jej šepot a bozky. Po všetkom tom zbližovaní neostalo nič z ostýchavosti, odstupu. Hranica sa zotrela, prekročila a už sa nedalo vrátiť. Celkom iné preniknutie, iné vtelenie, iný raj. A puto. A od tej chvíle tak ako nemohol opustiť Šedého vetra, nemohol ani ju.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.hudb.sk/wiki/L%C3%AD%C5%A1ka_%E2%80%93_Jana_Kirschner


End file.
